Everything
by Alicia-Spin
Summary: Oliver swore his heart splinched at the sight of her standing before him. Alicia/Oliver. R&R!


Title: My Everything  
Author: Alicia-Spin

Pairing/Character(s): Oliver/Alicia

Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 603  
Spoilers: All books are fair game.  
Summary: He swore his heart splinched at the sight of her standing before him.

Companion Piece: No

* * *

Oliver Wood had almost all the symptoms of apparition, except he could see clearly. From his perch on the bed, he had the perfect view of Alicia. She walked back and forth endlessly before him, darting from one end to the other as she winded down from the party. She was talking, of course, her diminutive mouth articulating syllables he couldn't hear over the roar of his own thoughts.

"Ollie?"

He swore his heart splinched at the sight of her standing before him. Bear feet, accompanied with _his_ old robe and her curls pulled back in a pony tail to be dealt with in the morning.

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?" Her smile was teasing for the first few seconds, slowly slipping off her face as she studied him. Climbing onto his lap, Oliver automatically put his arms around her.

"What's the matter?" she asked, pressing her forehead lightly against his own.

"You need to choose."

Brow furrowed in confusion, Alicia pulled back, her body already tensing in defense against what her mind had yet to comprehend.

"Choose?"

"Me or him." Oliver said roughly, knowing there was no going back on this conversation now. The half of him that was desperately scared she wouldn't choose him was already devising ways to get out of it, but his Gryffindor pride wouldn't allow it. They needed this conversation.

"I'm with you Oliver, only you."

"In your heart?"

Jerking away as if he had physically hurt her, Alicia stood up and glared down at him, but no amount of nostril flaring could distract from the way her eyes started to glisten and Oliver instantly regretted hurting her.

"How could you even ask that."

"After tonight, it seemed like a logical question."

"We're friends! That's all."

"It doesn't seem like that's all it is."

Sighing, she turned her back on him. Waiting patiently as she composed herself, he resisted the urge to get up and hold her. When she finally turned towards him again, she looked more sad then livid.

"I… I did love him once. Probably more in love with the idea of him, then the reality of who he actually was. Who I actually was. Part of me will always love him, but it doesn't matter." Her eyes were openly tearing now and she wasn't doing a thing to hide it. "It doesn't matter because I am in love with you Oliver Wood. I love waking up next to you, and your absurd collection of socks you never throw any away because your sure you'll find its mate someday and the fact that you never butter your toast and a thousand other things. "

Oliver didn't even try to wipe the idiotic smile off his face. "You're in love with me?"

Alicia rolled her eyes in response, wiping the shed tears away with annoyance. "I suppose I am," she said softly, "I know the girl isn't suppose to say it first but…"

"You didn't." The confused look in her eyes prompted more of an explanation. "I say it to you every morning before I go practice."

It was Alicia's turn to have a goofy grin as she settled back into his lap. "It doesn't count though," she announced after a few moments. "Wasn't proper."

Oliver was torn between the urge to throw her off his lap onto the floor, or onto the bed. She drove him insane sometimes, but always in a good way.

"Alicia Spinnet, I am madly," he stated, staring into her eyes and emphasizing the word madly for good measure, "irreversibly in love with every single thing about you."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

* * *

AN: I know its short and kind of goes from dramatic to fluffy, but hopefully anyone who reads it enjoyed! :) The reason like it seems to start in the middle is because it is written for a writing prompt that said "start in the middle.

Also, for those who couldn't guess the 'friend' that Oliver is worried about is George (go figure!).


End file.
